


Inclosed Memories

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Патрик всё ещё не может забыть свою семью, и ему снятся кошмары по ночам.





	Inclosed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Написан в... предположительно 2016, не помню точно.

Очередная женщина, потерявшая мужа и готовая заплатить любую сумму, чтобы увидеть его. Звучит абсурдно, и это... разве, что невозможно?

Но он — Патрик Джейн, — воплощает эту идею в жизнь и получает за это деньги. Да — это шарлатанство, да — это аморально. Но каков у людей и у него выбор, если те не могут успокоиться, пока не скажут то, что не успели сказать любимым при жизни, а он готов им помочь и облегчить груз на душе? Он никогда бы не хотел оказаться на месте этих людей, лучше он умрёт первым. Да — эгоистично, но он бы навряд ли смог здраво пережить смерть Анжелы или Шарлотты. Он слишком любил их, и едва ли смог бы пережить их потерю.

Если бы он только знал.

Эти мысли посещали его не раз и даже не два, а снова и снова, по кругу, как только у него заканчивался очередной сеанс. Его последнее дело оказалось рискованным, даже слишком. Это сейчас он идёт — нет, спешит домой, чтобы увидеть любимую семью, потому что где-то внутри страшно, ведь это был не просто убийца, это был серийный убийца: расчётливый и холодный, его не остановит ничто и никто.

Патрик замирает всего на секунду перед дверьми: в доме горит свет, но в гостиной никого нет, что необычно, ведь Анжела всегда ждала его. Может быть, она уснула вместе с Шарлоттой, пока укладывала её спать? Почему же ему так страшно?

Он аккуратно ставит знакомый, детский велосипед на место, проходит по холлу, поднимается вверх по лестнице и в ужасе цепенеет: на двери записка и, вчитавшись в неё, он уже знает, что его ждёт за этой дверью.

Он знает и всё равно заходит: снова и снова.

Даже спустя столько лет — тех трёх, что он провёл в лечебнице с Софи, и тех двух, что он работает с Лисбон, — недостаточно, чтобы искоренить, хоть немного притупить эти воспоминания, больше не приходить сюда во сне, потому что до сих пор больно.

И сегодня всё повторилось снова: он, как и все ночи до этого, вскочил и полночи пялился в темноту, а со стены на него смотрел кровавый смайл, который он видел, даже закрыв глаза.

За те два года он ни на миллиметр не продвинулся к своей цели — в поиске Красного Джона, и это изматывает, ведь он живёт только ради мести. Ради той самой, что сподвигла его двигаться вперёд.

Ранняя трель телефона заставила его очнуться, и он протянул руку, чтобы взять его. Ведь он уже знал, кто звонит.

— Привет, Лисбон, — говорит он как можно бодрее. Как же ему хочется, чтобы она сказала: _«Появилась зацепка по Красному Джону!»_

— Доброе утро, Джейн, — спокойно приветствует его Лисбон, как и много раз до этого. — У нас убийство пропавшей девушки — Мерси Толливер.

Патрик глушит разочарованный вздох.

Ничего. Снова.

— Скоро буду.


End file.
